My Tempting Treat
by ForeverDarkRider
Summary: neko!Ichigo. Grimmjow finds hybrid Ichigo in a pet shop. Feeling sorry for him, he takes him home, thinking him to be a companion for his pet cat. What he gets is more of a companion for himself! "Heh. Do you know how tempting of a treat you are, Ichigo?"


**Well! This idea was given to me by _FlyinGShadoW1314_. It's not something I would normally write, but I had a lot of fun making it! You can probably tell since the story alone is 6,504 words! WOW! That's a lot for me! O_O lol Anyway, I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it!**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

**_WARNING!: _A/U, OOC, YAOI SMUT. Don't like, then don't read!**

**_My Tempting Treat_**

_-HUMANOID HYBRIDS genetically altered creatures created for the sole purpose of human entertainment. Features remain typically human with the exception of the presence of tail, claws, animalistic eyes and ears, and the common heat cycle. Human intelligence remains but the ability to speak was lost during the creation of these hybrids. Hybrids maintain the best of both human and animal. They are able to do most everything of both species, making them the ideal pet.-_

The man scoffed as he read the small printout that was plastered to the large glass window outside Karakura Pet Shop. With its flashy colors and bright, glittery words, it had the potential to catch the eye of any passers-by, including that of business tycoon, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Having always gone the same route, Grimmjow had, on impulse, decided that it was time for a change of scenery, thus taking a longer path. The way he chose passed through an animal park and past several small shops, one obviously being the pet shop.

Hybrids had never appealed to him. He preferred the traditional animal-like his moody black cat, Pantera-to some creature that had been created out of a failed bio-experiment for the creation of the perfect living weapons. Scientists had covered their asses by passing off the hybrids as slaves, servents, pets, tools, etcetera. They were nothing more than a mere cover operation, hushed up by the government, no doubt.

Losing interest, Grimmjow turned away from the sign and began to continue walking down the sidewalk, but something in the store caught his eye. Glancing back through the window, he noticed that one of the hybrids was sitting away from the rest. Hybrids were very social, like people, so this was a little odd to see one excluded from the bunch.

"...Huh..." he muttered, his interest piqued. Acting on impulse again, he approached the door of the shop and pushed it open. The bell mounted on the wall above the door signaled his arrival to any store clerks in the vicinity. Glancing around, he saw no such sellers and stepped further into the store to view the one that had most aroused his interest.

Ignoring the hybrids that called to him in their strange animalistic way and making themselves seem desperate and starved for attention, he focused his attention solely on the lone hybrid with the bright, unruly orange hair.

Grimmjow stopped in front of the enigma and crouched down to where the boy was sat leaning against a wall, collar and chain holding him prisoner. When the hybrid remained meek, keeping his eyes downcast and seemingly enraptured with his bare feet, Grimmjow brought one hand forward and tilted the boy's head up with two fingers so he could make eye contact.

Stunning blue eyes met friendly, yet sorrowful brown and something in Grimmjow clenched. This boy may be hybrid, but he was more human than animal.

"Can I help you with something, sir?"

Grimmjow released the boy's face and stood quickly, whirling around to face the owner of the soft feminine voice. Standing before him was a rather busty woman with long orange hair and innocent eyes. She was wearing a high school uniform underneath the traditional shop-keepers vest. Her name badge read _Inoue._

Grimmjow's face remained blank, impassive. "No. I was just looking." He hesitated as she smiled softly again and turned to leave. "Ah-wait," he called. "Actually, I'd like to know why this hybrid is tied away from the rest of them," he said, indicating to the orange haired boy behind him.

Inoue turned back around and glanced at the gesticulated hybrid. "Oh, Ichigo? Well he doesn't get along with the others." She paused a moment before continuing, "He isn't like the others."

"How so?" Grimmjow asked, his curiosity levels spiking again. _A hybrid seeming strange to a pet shop manager...?_

She frowned, causing her eyebrows to furrow. "Uhm...well...how should I say this?" She tapped her temple with one finger and bit her lower lip in concentration. "He doesn't like attention like the others. He kind of...secludes himself, even when we don't tie him away from the others."

"...Then shouldn't you put him with the others to try to encourage interactment?" It seemed a little odd to the businessman that when an animal secludes himself, you further increase the seclusion.

"That's the thing; we tried. I don't know what it is about him, but fights always break out when he's put with other hybrids. _Any _hybrids."

Grimmjow thought about this for a moment. A hybrid that prefers to be on his own who elicits fights when with others, and seems to greatly pique his interest and curiosity. What was it about this kid that made him want to get to know him...?

Inoue continued: "No one wants to take him because he's such a loner, so I think they're going to put him down." She said this last part with such a pitifully sad look on her face that she looked like a vulnerable child going to the dentist for the first time.

Grimmjow remained quiet for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. Seemingly under the impression that the conversation was over, the teenage girl turned to leave. She hadn't gotten two steps though when Grimmjow reached out and grabbed her arm just above the elbow. "I'll take him." He said forcefully, his mind made up.

**_..._**

Grimmjow's keys jangled noisily as he fiddled with them before finally finding the right one. Inserting it into the key hole, he unlocked the door to his condo. He stepped across the threshold to his home, his newly bought hybrid following closely behind him on his leash.

Now clad in the new clothes that Grimmjow had bought him, Ichigo looked like a normal human, save for the orange ears perched atop his head and the orange tail emerging from the back of his pants. His slightly elongated claws were the only other give-away to his true nature.

_"Mew."_

Grimmjow dropped the bag of cat food he'd been carrying and walked to the kitchen to place his keys on the counter.

_"Meow!"_

Walking back to the doorway where he'd left Ichigo, he unhooked the leash from the collar around his neck. The hybrid's head remained down the whole time, never raising from its lowered position.

_"MROW!"_

Grimmjow sighed and glared down at the black blob of fur attatched to his leg. "Damnit, Pantera, that's going to leave a mark!"

The feline's light, ice-blue eyes shimmered with mischief as he clung to his master's calf. Sighing again, the blue-eyed man bent down and scooped up his beloved pet, placing him on his shoulder where he preferred to be perched. "C'mere, Ichigo," he called to the timid hybrid still standing hesitantly in the doorway. The boy made no move to obey, nor did he show any sign of having heard the command.

Grimmjow scowled and strode forward with long, swift strides until he stood right in front of Ichigo. The boy still didn't move.

Copying his move from earlier, he reached out and lifted the boy's face. Ichigo's eyes remained downcast, but there was no sign of fear or shame. Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and slight annoyance at the hybrid's lack of response.

Frustrated, the 'master' released his pet and stalked away in a rage, Pantera nearly falling off his shoulder. An indignant 'mew' escaped the enraged feline before he gracefully leaped off Grimmjow's shoulder onto the floor.

Curiously, Pantera sauntered forward to investigate the intruder upon his home. His questioning eyes settled on the boy. Grimmjow smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry, Pantera. Ichigo, my little friend, Pantera. Pantera, your new roomate, Ichigo Kurosaki."

After the introductions, Grimmjow made his way to the large bathroom suite that came off his bedroom. "I'm going to go change," he stated, "play nice and don't tear the house down." He said this last part while glaring pointedly at his obnoxious, overbearing cat. Part of the reason he never had any other pets was because of his current one. The picky little bastard wouldn't let any of Grimmjow's human aquaintances reside in his house, much less another animal. _I hope he doesn't tear the damn house down again, _he thought with a sigh.

**_..._**

Walking back into the living room, Grimmjow braced himself for the worst. "Wha-?" The man was astonished at what he saw: the room was the same as when he'd left it ten minutes ago. The only difference was the scene on the couch.

Stretched out on his back on the large, over-stuffed sofa lay a sleeping Ichigo. Pantera lay over his heart, snuggled against his face. The feline was purring so loudly that the tycoon could hear him from clear across the room. This was a feat in itself, but coupled with the fact that the moody Pantera purring was a rare occurrence on its own, the image was incomprehensible.

Stepping quietly so as not to wake the sleeping figure, Grimmjow made his way over to his two peaceful companions. Arriving at the side of the couch, the teal haired man studied his new find more thouroughly, with the promise of not being interrupted.

The boy's face was peaceful and well-defined. The meek, submissive expression that he wore when awake was now smoothed over and softened, like an innocent child. His chest rose and fell gently with his breathing, causing Pantera to rise and fall in sync with his respirations. Grimmjow's attention shifted back to Ichigo's face, specifically his lips. Pink and luscious, they looked deliciously welcoming.

Always one to follow impulse, he leaned over and captured those lips in a swift but sweet kiss that affected him more than he'd believed it would. Cursing as quietly as he could, he straightened up and walked to the front door, locking it, before returning to his bathroom to take a cold shower.

**_..._**

The annoying chirp of his alarm clock alerted Grimmjow to another grueling day of work. Rising from his bed, he didn't bother to straighten the blankets. Shuffling tiredly to his bathroom, he turned on the hot water and stripped out of his clothes, slipping into the steaming confines of the shower.

Twenty minutes later, business tycoon Jeagerjaques emerged back into his bedroom, bathed and clean-shaven. Stepping over to his closet, he pulled out a white suit, black dress shoes, red dress shirt, and, after much deliberation, opted not to wear any one of his twelve ties, looking much like a traditional yakuza.

Fully dressed and decked out for business, he went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast to get him going. After searching the cupboards, fridge, and freezer, irritation ate at Grimmjow's empty stomach. In buying his new pet, he had forgotten to buy the groceries the previous day.

As Grimmjow opened and slammed the cupboard doors in annoyance, even though he knew they were empty, he heard a strange noise. Whipping his head up to search out the foreign sound, his eyes connected with wide, questioning ones. "Ichigo!" he barked out in surprise. The loud shout slightly frightened the already timid neko hybrid and caused him to flinch slightly. The man immediately regreted his actions, however unintentional, and reached out to ruffle the young boy's hair. Ichigo closed his eyes and tucked himself down slightly. Grimmjow was uncertain whether it was a normal response or one that suggested he wished to escape.

Not knowing which it was, but hoping it wasn't the latter, he removed his hand. At that same moment, the man heard the same odd noise he'd heard before, bringing a wry smile to his face. "Hungry, huh, Ichigo?" he chuckled in amusement. He checked his watch. 7:15AM. As the CEO, he didn't have to be in the office until he chose to be, as long as he made his meeting at 10:30. "How about some breakfast?"

Ichigo continued with his trademark motionless stance for a moment. Then, to Grimmjow's surprise, he smiled slightly and nodded his head vigorously. Grimmjow's eyebrows rose slightly in astonishment before he recomposed himself and grabbed his wallet. They both put on their shoes and left the condo, locking the door behind them. Pantera's routinely annoyed cries at being left alone followed them relentlessly all the way down the long hall until the elevator doors closed and the lift descended to the first floor.

**_..._**

The two boys spent the morning together until Grimmjow's meeting time arrived-all too quickly for the pair's taste-and the fun had to end. Instead of returning Ichigo to his condo however, the blue-eyed man decided to take him to work with him.

Grimmjow quickly became annoyed upon entrance to the building. It was not uncommon for people to bring hybrids to their work facilities, yet curious stares were being shot at him from all directions. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he hardly-if ever-mixed his personal life with his business life.

Scowling, Grimmjow herded Ichigo to the elevator in the center of the extravagent designer's building, proceeding to the top floor. A long stretch of hallway greeted them upon arrival, one that lead straight to the CEO's office. Grimmjow placed his hand at the small of his hybrid's back, applying enough pressure to keep him moving.

Arriving at the office, the two entered the room and Grimmjow removed his hand to close the door. Immediately after removal, his hand began to tingle as if it missed the warmth from the contact with Ichigo's lean, muscled back through the thin shirt he was currently wearing.

Shaking his head as if to physically clear his thoughts, Grimmjow gritted his teeth at his body's odd behavior. "What the hell am I thinking?" He muttered to himself.

Sighing, he looked up at his meek 'kitten.' The boy had such an innocent and vulnerable look on his face that Grimmjow almost groaned aloud at the sight. The feline ears added to the cute yet sharply defined face, and the hybrids tail which was currently twitching back and forth, added an almost erotic effect to the orange haired male.

Unbidden, blood began to pour south, adding discomfort to Grimmjow's frustration at the foreign emotions running through his mind. Behind Ichigo, a large glass window filled the whole space of the back wall. The sun was peeking in, still a little red from the early morning. It illuminated the half-human, half-feline in its gentle glow, making the whole scene positively sexy and almost surreal.

Grimmjow swallowed hard before stepping forward to stand directly in front of Ichigo. The neko's eyes widened in response, but he made no move to flee as Grimmjow bent to capture those soft lips that had tempted him so wickedly only the night before.

Taking to the task, the teal-haired tycoon moved slowly, both to savor the sensation and to gauge the reaction of the other now that he was a participant, not just an unknowing victim. When the boy didn't resist, Grimmjow lifted his head to look into those sweet, milky-chocolate eyes. Mirrored in Ichigo's eyes was the same intense desire that he himself possessed. It was that smoky look that shredded his self control...

Or maybe it was the fact that Ichigo had wrapped his arms around the taller's neck and was now nipping playfully at his lips while mewling in a way that turned him on more than anything else.

Groaning, Grimmjow shifted forward, opening his mouth to accept Ichigo's probing tongue. The man would not be dominated though, and he proved so as their tongues battled, Ichigo's finally retreating back into its own familiar cavity, followed closely by Grimmjow's. The older man smirked victoriously as he traced, licked, stroked, and mapped out every inch of his little pet's sweet mouth, causing the younger to moan. Grimmjow was so unaccustomed to hearing noises emit from the hybrid's mouth that he broke the kiss and looked around for someone else in the room.

Satisfied that they were alone, Grimmjow released his neko and walked back to his office door entrance. Ichigo's face fell and he made a helpless mewling sound at his master's retreating back, but made no move to follow.

Instead of leaving however, Grimmjow merely locked the door and turned around with a lustful smirk. His little kitten was still in the same spot, aroused and waiting.

"Ichi..." he murmured huskily, taking both the boy's hips in his hands and guiding him backwards until he rested against Grimmjow's large oak desk. Grimmjow leaned close to Ichigo's ear and playfully nibbled on the lobe. "Put your hands on the desk," he commanded in a whisper, causing a shiver to run down the boy's spine. The hybrid complied without a second thought, much to Grimmjow's pleasure.

Proceeding with his plan, Grimmjow brought his hands up from the boy's hips and tucked them under his shirt, splaying his long, slender fingers over the expanse of smooth skin. Liking the feel, he moved upwards where he found Ichigo's already-hardened nipples peeking out at him, as if begging for his touch. The tycoon happily complied with their wishes.

As Grimmjow tweaked and pinched, rubbed and stroked, Ichigo writhed and threw his head back, letting out a soft, yet arousing moan. Taking advantage of what was offered to him, Grimmjow bent slightly to nip at the bared flesh of the neck, dragging another strangled moan of pleasure from the boy.

Removing one hand from under the shirt, Grimmjow slipped it inside Ichigo's pants. His hips bucked in response to the hand cradling his balls through the thin fabric of his boxers. His previously closed eyes flew open and his face became flushed, both from embarrassment and pleasure. The neko hybrid's breaths began to come in short pants and gasps, coupled with moans as Grimmjow stroked and kneaded his sensitive flesh. The smirk on the arrogant man's face never left as he watched the boy squirm from the overwhelming pleasure.

The sight of Ichigo's desire-clouded eyes and the sounds of his moans were making Grimmjow so hot that he felt he may cum just from the erotic boy bracing himself against the desk. Gritting his teeth, he removed both his hands from the boy's luscious body. The action dragged a disappointed moan from the younger.

Unable to control himself any longer, Grimmjow stripped his own shirt off, watching Ichigo closely for any signs of fear or mistrust. What he saw was unbridled passion in the depths of those gorgeous eyes that had always seemed so sorrowful. Grimmjow felt that part of him that had been twisted so painfully before release at the sight of the now-bright and youthful eyes.

Returning to where he left off, the cyan-eyed man slipped his hands under the neko's shirt once more, this time dragging the soft fabric with it. Ichigo lifted his arms in understanding, allowing the man to slip it over his head. Immediately after its removal, he placed his hands firmly back on the desk as if he would fall without its support.

Grimmjow placed a kiss to the underside of Ichigo's jaw as his hands slipped to the slim hips of the other, releasing the button on the boy's pants. When he made no move to protest the action, Grimmjow continued and dragged the jeans down those long, sexy thighs, pausing a moment to savor the delicious feel of them, before releasing the clothing from his grip and allowing them to drop to the floor. Ichigo's only response was a small shiver, barely noticeable.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow murmured as he took the hybrid's balls into his hand once more. He stroked them for a few moments before using his other hand to tweak one of his nipples.

"Ah...!" A seductive moan passed through those sweet lips once more, making Grimmjow's erection strain even more against the confines of his own pants.

Feeling as if he were going to explode any second if he didn't get release soon, Grimmjow jerked Ichigo's boxers down in one fluid motion, causing the boy to cry out in surprise.

Before the neko hybrid could respond to the exposure, Grimmjow grabbed him around the waist and lifted him out of his clothing until he was sitting on the desk. In a modest attempt to shield himself, Ichigo closed his legs tight and wrapped his arms around himself as soon as his master released him.

Grimmjow took a moment to admire the view. Adorable feline ears were flicking back and forth in a nervous gesture while that long slender tail was curled slightly around the boy's frail-looking body as if it alone could shield him from view. A furious blush on the boy's usually pale and collected face topped off the picture. All in all, the scene was touching and adorable.

And strangely arousing.

"Ichigo..." The businessman smirked when the blush deepened. "Heh. Do you know how tempting of a treat you are?" Ichigo looked up as if in utter confusion at the prospect of anyone desiring him.

All restraints now gone, Grimmjow placed his hands on the teen's knees, applying gentle pressure. When he met determined resistance, he looked into the trepid hybrid's eyes. "Spread your legs for me, kitten," he whispered seductively, lust and desire coating his words.

There was a moment of hesitation before Ichigo obeyed, albeit reluctantly.

Grimmjow groaned before ducking his head and taking the smaller boy's erection into his mouth.

"Ah...! Ha-ah!" Ichigo panted and moaned, his fingers entwined in a mass of teal blue hair while Grimmjow sucked and slurped noisily, feeling his neko hybrid shiver in pleasure.

Losing all ability to take things slow now, Grimmjow reached up and placed three fingers in front of Ichigo's mouth which was now slack and open, freely allowing release to those deliciously sweet sounds. Not knowing exactly what his master wanted, but wanting to please him none-the-less, Ichigo allowed Grimmjow's fingers entrance. He began vigorously licking and sucking on them, copying the ministrations being done to his body.

Grimmjow groaned at the active participation of the other, causing his teeth to brush along the boy's sensitive shaft.

"Haa...ah...unh...!" Ichigo continued to suck on Grimmjow's fingers, occasionally biting down in response to the man's skilled mouth.

When the three fingers were good and lubricated, Grimmjow removed them before gently nipping at the tip of Ichigo's sex, that being the thing that drove him over the edge. Ichigo came in the tycoon's mouth, the latter lapping it up greedily as if it were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

Spent, Ichigo provided no resistance when Grimmjow no longer touched his flaccid cock, or when he was flipped over onto his stomach on the desk.

"Go up on your hands and knees," Grimmjow ordered quietly, huskily. Ichigo shakily did as he was told, still out of breath from his climax. He was startled out of his sex haze, however, when something foreign and slippery entered his virgin hole, causing ripples of unfamiliar sensations to run up and down his spine.

The feeling was tolerable and didn't do much with only one of his master's digits inside him, but when Grimmjow entered the second, there was a small twinge of pain, causing him to flinch slightly. The pain was only minor, so it wasn't unbearable, but it wasn't very comfortable either.

Grimmjow sensed his kitten's discomfort and slowed his probing, gently scissoring the two buried fingers inside Ichigo until he proved ready for the third.

Inserting the last digit, Grimmjow immediately went to work searching for the hybrid's prostate. It took almost no time. When the older male hit it, Ichigo bucked his hips backwards and cried out at the sensation, and his whole body began to shake and tremble. His limp cock came to life again, showing its excitement at the new form of stimulation.

"Mmm...ah...hah-ah...nnah!" Ichigo moaned wantonly at the exquisite torture. When Grimmjow removed those sinful fingers from his ass, he whined at the loss, causing the man to chuckle.

He couldn't take it anymore, he thought as he unbuttoned his pants and releasing his own engorged cock. He didn't even bother to drop his clothing as he poised himself at Ichigo's readied entrance, one hand on his cock to guide himself in, the other on one of the boy's hips.

Pushing himself partly in, he placed his other hand on Ichigo's hip and watched himself disappear in the younger's body. It was so sexy that he became even harder, if it were humanly possible.

Hearing Ichigo's moan of pain, and seeing that pert jaw clenched tight, Grimmjow forced himself to go slow. It was the boy's first time, and he wanted it to be good. _Damn, since when did I turn sentimental towards virgins? _he thought wryly.

Now fully sheathed, Grimmjow paused a moment to allow Ichigo to adjust, only leaning forward far enough to plant small kiss on the back of the boy's neck, licking it afterwards. Ichigo shivered at the contact and gave a short nod, allowing his master to continue.

Smiling softly, Grimmjow pulled out to the very tip, before slamming himself back in, aiming for the prostate he had located earlier. "AHH!" Ichigo cried out loudly at the sensation, all pain and discomfort gone. _Bulls-eye, _Grimmjow thought with a smirk of arrogance as he hit it head-on.

He continued to ram into his little neko uke, repeatedly angling for that sweet erogenous spot that dragged those passionate screams from the boy beneath him. Fully adjusted to the size and thickness of the man inside him, Ichigo began to thrust his hips back in time with Grimmjow's, causing sensation after sensation of mind-numbing pleasure.

Unused to such sexual exploits, Ichigo came hard. "AHH!" he screamed as he ejaculated over the desk. Grimmjow could feel his inner walls spasming as the hybrid orgasmed.

More experienced in the ways of sex, Grimmjow continued to pound into the soft flesh of the younger, not cumming until much later when Ichigo unconsciously clamped his intimate muscles tight around his seme's cock, causing him to grit his teeth at the sharp bout pleasure. He came, filling the younger's ass with his hot cum. Ichigo moaned from the delicious sensation.

Both sated, Grimmjow pulled out of the boy and replaced his pants, helping Ichigo off the desk. The poor teen was so exhausted that his legs wouldn't hold him up, resulting in him being half dragged, half carried to the seat behind Grimmjow's oak desk.

The teal-haired man sat down and pulled his hybrid onto his lap, assisting him back into his pants as well, before the spent boy fell asleep cradled on his master's lap, his orange head tucked under his chin, tickling it with his ears. Ichigo's tail flipped back and forth in a lazy, happy way.

**_..._**

Ichigo awoke shortly after their little 'adventure,' tired beyond words, yet inexplicably happy. Tilting his head up, he saw that his master was awake, watching him intently with smoldering blue eyes, and his stomach knotted in response with desire.

"Good morning, kitten," Grimmjow murmured quietly at the dazed feline. The boy's eyes were still a little droopy from his nap, but a sheen of desire was hidden in the depths of those creamy brown eyes, not quite hidden by sleep. Grimmjow chuckled at the look he recieved from the neko, happy that he had been successful in pleasuring the boy.

Glancing at the clock, Grimmjow cursed. The business partner he was supposed to meet, set for 10:30, was late by over an hour, and all Grimmjow wanted to do was take his little treat home and devour him again. Instead, he had to wait for that damn man who always had to be 'fashionably late' to every event.

While Ichigo had been asleep, Grimmjow had placed the boy in his chair while he cleaned up the mess they had made from their escapade and unlocking the door, preparing the room for the meeting. He hadn't bothered to replace either of their shirts, though, both because he didn't want to wake the sleeping hybrid, and to take advantage of the closeness and warmth of skin on skin. Besides, his secretary would inform him of the arrival of his business partner, allowing time for them both to become decent.

That thought in mind, Grimmjow had gone back to his chair and lifted the boy up to replace him back on his lap, which must have been what had woken him.

With his little neko staring at him so intently, Grimmjow began to feel a response stirring in his loins and watched Ichigo's eyes widen as he began to feel it stir under his buttocks as well. To the man's surprise, instead of blushing like he would have earlier, Ichigo gave a feral, completely feline-like grin and licked his lips, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Before Grimmjow knew what was happening, Ichigo was on his knees before him, and Grimmjow's pants were opened once more, freeing his ever-growing cock from its fabric imprisonment.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow questioned exasperatedly, unable to grasp the situation. His previously meek and submissive kitten was now giving him head. And doing a damn-well job of it, too! "Where'd you learn...to do this?" he questioned between gasps for air.

When Ichigo raised his head, Grimmjow gulped at the erotic sight of pre-cum dribbling down the boy's chin, his tongue darting out to lick it up. When he continued to suck the larger male off, he began kneading his balls as well, in the same fashion as Grimmjow had been doing before. The kid was copying what had been done to him to pleasure his master.

"Ah...Ichigo, enough..." he said through clenched teeth as he cupped the younger's cheek and gently guided him up. He was about to cum and he doubted that gagging on a mouth full of semen would be a good experience for giving your first blow job.

Standing up, Ichigo then proceeded to remove one of his legs from his jeans. Briefly, Grimmjow thought he heard the voice of a young woman, but could do nothing more than stare in wide-eyed wonder as his delectable uke climbed onto his lap on the chair, placing one knee on each side, and straddling his new lover's hips. Without a second thought, he then positioned himself over Grimmjow's cock, slick with saliva, and sat down, impaling himself on the long shaft.

Grimmjow groaned in delight at the newfound forwardness of his neko as the boy rose himself up without another moment's hesitation, coming down swiftly to take the member back into his body once again. Grimmjow assisted as best he could in his position in the chair. He gripped Ichigo's hips firmly in his hands, helping to raise him up off his lap, and using gravity and a little force to bring him back down, his own hips bucking up to meet Ichigo's downward thrusts.

When that special spot inside Ichigo was hit, he threw his head back and let his mouth fall open, emitting an animalistic groan to depict his approval. Grimmjow smirked at the boldness of the move, one that would not have happened just hours ago.

Finally, they both reached their climax, Grimmjow cumming once more into Ichigo's succulent, inviting body, and Ichigo cumming over both of their chests.

Breathing heavily, Ichigo collapsed onto Grimmjow's sweat soaked chest, his orange hair clinging to his wet forehead. Content, he began to purr, never seeming to cease to surprise his master as he chuckled and stroked the long bangs of the hybrid.

They sat there for a long while, their breaths mingling, mouths close and occasionally coming together in a sweet kiss, until their momentary bliss of after-sex was interrupted by a strange sound.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he looked towards his intercom machine and saw the blinking of a red light on the zero, indicating that his secretary had called and he had not answered. Groaning and scrubbing a hand over his face, Ichigo gave him a puzzled look as he remembered hearing the woman's voice, but had been too preoccupied with his scrumptious treat to notice.

When the knocking came again, Grimmjow recognized it for what it was: someone was at his office door. The recognition came too late, he realized, as he saw the door swing open.

His business partner-tall, thin, fair-complexioned with green eyes-froze when he entered the room. Then something happened that Grimmjow never thought possible: the normally-stoic Ulquiorra Schiffer was taken by surprise so much that his eyes widened, eyebrows rose, and his mouth hung open in the comical imitation of a fish.

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh as he imagined what the other man saw. Grimmjow, business tycoon and CEO of the company, was sitting in his large office chair, shirtless, with his pants around his thighs. A young teenage hybrid, no more than sixteen years old, also shirtless, was sitting atop his lap, still impaled by the man's spent cock, jeans hanging off one leg. With their current position and the collar still around Ichigo's neck-given to him by the petshop-he looked like he was a hybrid bought for the sole purpose of being Grimmjow's sex slave. To top it off, the room must have held the musky smell of sweat and good sex. He could only imagine what the other man was thinking.

"Uh...um...I-uh-er...Sorry to disturb you," he stuttered quietly, unable to get the words out. "I'll come back some other time." Grimmjow continued to laugh his ass off as Ulquiorra retreated out the way he came, the door slamming shut behind him at his swift escape.

Looking back at Ichigo, Grimmjow saw the light dustings of a blush form on his cheeks at the encounter and laughed so hard at both the boys' expense that he felt as if his stomach were going to hemorrhage.

**_..._**

"Pantera, we're back!" Grimmjow shouted to the seemingly-empty room as he and Ichigo arrived back at the condo. After their eventful day at the office, Grimmjow had decided to take the rest of the day off, as well as the next few days.

As he set his keys down on the counter, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and braced himself for the assault. Sure enough, the little hellion cat came catapulting right at him from the back of the couch. Grimmjow ducked just in time to avoid a hit to the head, and the cat landed on the ground with an indignant _thump_.

After failing at his sneak attack, Pantera stuck his nose in the air and held his tail up high, waltzing arrogantly over to Ichigo before meowing to be picked up. Fond of the cat, Ichigo bent and scooped him into his arms, cradling him like a precious object and stroking his ears. The traitorous cat began to purr immediately, much to Grimmjow's coupled amusement and disgust.

Strolling over to the blinking answering machine, Grimmjow hit _play_ and began to listen to the various messages from salesmen and Ulquiorra's secretary, bringing a smile to his face. As he was about to erase the messages without listening to the others, a woman's voice came over the speaker.

_"Hi, Mr. Jeagerjaques? This is _Inoue_, the manager from the Karakura Pet Shop. I was just conducting a routine survey on how new owners are adjusting to their new companions. It's just standard procedure, so if you could just-um-call and give us an update? Thanks, bye. **Beeep.**"_

Grimmjow smirked at the obvious lie made by the teenage girl; it was obvious that all she was doing was checking on Ichigo.

Looking up the petshop phone number in the phone book, Grimmjow dialed the numbers. It took three rings before Inoue picked up.

_"Hello?"_

Grimmjow smiled. "Ichigo's fine."

_"Oh! Mr. Jeagerjaques! That's good to hear. He hasn't been isolating himself?" _She asked worriedly.

"No. In fact, he doesn't like to be alone at all," he stated matter-of-factly.

_"But...what do you mean, sir?" _She asked in confusion, obviously remembering the neko hybrid's behavior at the shop.

Grimmjow smirked and had to hold in a laugh as he looked at the tired neko sitting on the couch. Remembering how brash Ichigo had been after their first bout of lovemaking, he had a hard time holding back the bout of laughter that threatened to escape. "He's just shy," he said, hanging up after the statement was made.

Striding over to the couch, he took a seat next to his lover and placed an arm around his shoulders, noticing for the first time that Pantera was in the boy's lap. Ichigo smiled and leaned into the embrace, leaning his head against the older man's shoulder and sighing contentedly.

The three of them fell asleep like that; Ichigo leaning against Grimmjow who was holding him protectively, and Pantera nuzzled into the lap of his new favorite person...

**_Well? How was it? Please review! ~Rider~_**


End file.
